


哥哥恋人

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Ohno, Dark! Nion, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 血缘关系骨科, 超级暗黑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 骨科，三观不正，极其糟糕的内容暗黑，有强制。NTR，3匹。末子无差，但是没有详细描写。all智。cp混乱，买一赠一。





	1. Chapter 1

智在同时和两个人交往。母亲一如既往地无视一切。智搬去学生宿舍并且开始打工之后母亲就更有理由花时间在工作上了。父亲喜欢孩子，于是他们就出现了，但是父亲去世之后本来就冷淡的母亲大概没办法处理这种巨大的变故，自然也不知道像正常母亲那样把爱分给父亲的孩子们一些。  
母亲总是工作，抽着烟，做最体面的设计工作，她手里还有一笔遗产，大概是所有人都羡慕的那种衣食无忧的优雅女性。智其实长得要更像父亲一些，圆脸，性格有点古怪，也更会讨母亲喜欢，所谓的讨人喜欢这种事情，即便是阿智很擅长，母亲也最多是对他多笑一笑，问他最近要不要买点什么东西。至于润，母亲基本上对他爱答不理，觉得交给了保姆自己就不大用接触小孩子了。润没继承来母亲的那种艺术天赋，而阿智一直很古怪，趴在桌子上把课本画得天马行空。他知道母亲再怎样对小孩子冷漠还是中意阿智的才能，甚至在阿智还小的时候就把他扔到了法国，一时兴起地希望能把阿智培养成个难得一见的艺术家。但是智却没能在异国毕业，法语说得很好听，人却变了样子，总是哭。除了画画也不太说话，偶尔会去看演出，一个人跳舞。母亲又把培养后代的事情忘得一干二净，匆匆忙忙地给阿智一笔钱，叫他去读可以考得上的艺术学校。  
自从父亲去世之后，智大概是唯一一个愿意陪着他的亲人了。在智离开东京之前，他一直跟在智身后，智有的时候会欺负他，捏他的脸，不过更多时候会带他去买吃的东西，帮他借录像带和漫画。智那时候头发很长，长得像小姑娘，有点漂亮得过头，但是气场很吓人，大概因为这个原因，他转入新学校的时候没人敢欺负他。  
他不记得自己从什么时候开始，看到智就会心跳加速。也许是智从法国回来之后。他把自己独占了的房间收拾干净，等着智来跟他说话。但是他新剪了短发的哥哥却住进了保姆整理好的客房。  
“润长高了啊。”  
哥哥这么说了一句，软软地对他笑了笑，手指按在润抓着门把手不放的手指上。而润忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。然后抱住了他的哥哥。  
“欢迎回家。”他确实长高了，而哥哥现在可以被他圈在怀里，哥哥很瘦，软绵绵的脸颊和剃短的发尾像小猫一样可爱。  
哥哥很少说他在法国的事情。他一直怀疑在那里发生了什么不好的事情，母亲对此不闻不问，但是润觉得母亲是知道些什么的。  
抛开过去那些事情不谈，他总是故意躲在母亲设计的庞大浴室里面，等着智走进来，掀开马桶盖，拉下宽松的居家裤，解决生理问题之后会转身脱掉上衣，内裤扔进洗衣篮里面，转身跨进淋浴间里面。他总是装作热爱泡泡浴的样子占用那个按摩浴缸，然后躺在浴缸里面看着哥哥在透明淋浴间里面的裸体。智总是去海边，衣服盖住的部分雪白光滑，领口和T恤袖口外面又晒得很黑，几乎变成少见的小麦色，乳头和性器也是成熟的暖色，晒过头的甜杏子大概就是这种样子，有点肉乎乎的丰腴感，柔软地下坠。他总是盯着智，在智轻轻拨开性器用泡沫清洗双腿之间，或者是用浴球擦过胸口的时候，他总是忍不住握住自己的性器，把欢呼声咬碎在嘴唇之间。  
感谢那些有颜色的浴盐球和柠檬味道的泡沫，他在水面下硬得发疼的阴茎一次都没被发现过。智年纪越大越像母亲，对他也愈发疏远敷衍。有一次阿智从淋浴间里面出来，披着浴巾，往他这边过来。  
“你在这里啊。”智的头发上滴着水，“我也想泡，可以下去吗？”  
“开什么玩笑。”  
当然不可以，他下面硬得厉害，如果智下来的话简直要尴尬到极点。但是智听他抱怨之后，有点伤心地站起来，本来想摸摸他头发的手也收回去了。  
“哦，那就…”  
哥哥没说完就站起来走了。他心跳得很快，仰头躺在浴缸里面，兴致全无。那次之后阿智每次洗澡都会避开他在的时候，有的时候发现他在浴室就会退出去。而他心里也不太舒服，但是又没什么借口来解决这件事，于是只能这样下去。一直到哥哥搬走。  
阿智搬走的时候母亲竟然留在家里，站在角落里面，看着阿智把行李搬下楼梯，她似乎想了很久，最后选择给了阿智一张她的副卡。  
“不要住太便宜的公寓。”她最后这么说。  
润很生气，说实话，母亲可以说两句挽留的话，但是她没有，她甚至放任智去酒吧打工，做那种端盘子和陪酒的工作。阿智那样漂亮的画家的手怎么能去做那样的事情。  
他气鼓鼓地自言自语，几乎因为愤恨涨红脸。然后智来跟他道别，一如既往地疏离。于是他抱上去，把哥哥整个圈在怀里。  
“哥哥还是住在家里吧，你搬走了我要怎么办？”  
他记得智和他说了几句安慰的话，有点敷衍的意味，那时候他就知道，哥哥大概是在外面有了喜欢的人，一心想要搬出去过和情人一起自在的日子。  
于是他失恋了。他唯一喜欢过的人是自己的哥哥，亲生的，血型都一模一样的哥哥。  
智做了一段时间的服务生，润去找他，因为未成年被拦在外面。阿智给他拿了薯条和橙汁放在员工休息室里面，那里还有一个靠在沙发上打游戏的男人，几乎是半躺着。大概也在等什么人。过了一小会儿，那个看起来很好说话的男人把游戏机收起来，伸直手臂伸展身体，身上的骨头发出一阵咔嚓的响声。  
“你比阿智说得要可爱多了。”  
这是nino对他说得第一句话，而就在那个瞬间，润知道就是这个人了，这个人就是把哥哥从他身边抢走的人。  
nino看起来很和善，在声明显赫的医科大学实习，同时还在不断进修。润对nino充满敌意，而nino对待哥哥的态度总是有点粗暴的，好像他有权力对哥哥上下其手，或者只是为了确认智对他的顺从，无缘无故地扇哥哥巴掌。  
“你如果再这么对他的话我就不客气了。”  
他长得比那个看起来病恹恹的大夫要高大，几乎可以单手把那个浑身碘酒味儿的医生拎起来。  
“然后呢？”  
nino笑起来，这么逼问他，“然后怎么办？把我挤走就能抱阿智了吗？”  
润这时候反而显得像是做了错事被抓住了一样，甚至后退了一点。  
“变态哦，润。”nino却走近一点，“你喜欢我男朋友吧？想抱他？你没有好好把阿智当成哥哥吧？”  
秘密被撞破之后润反而有点破罐破摔了。同样nino也更加放肆，甚至带着礼物去家里做客。nino特别会讨人喜欢的那一套，把母亲夸得心花怒放，更何况nino出生在有名的医生世家，nino的妈妈和母亲一样是有名的职业女性，互相认识，于是他很快就潜伏下来，占据了阿智的卧室。  
甚至在卫生间留下自己的剃须刀和牙刷。  
润觉得他看起来像只撒尿占地盘的狗。而哥哥只和他黏在一起。nino会故意趁润在家里的时候和哥哥作爱，很多时候不是在阿智的卧室，而是在浴室里面。哥哥的声音清透得像只小鸟，浴室潮湿的水汽和回音让他听起来像是什么神圣仪式上的祭品。  
有一次他撞见他们乱搞，而那次更过分，是在客房里面，阿智做过之后就跑去洗澡，而nino穿好浴衣，在窗户旁边抽烟。  
“你们恶心死了，收敛一点。”  
nino忽然走过来，抓住润的领口，然后吻上去。润闻到哥哥的香水，忽然抱上去，紧紧地攥着nino的肩膀，然后舔他的脖子。  
那是他哥哥的味道。  
nino用手摸他的头发，然后把手按在他脸上，“喜欢吗？阿智身上有青草味。”他伸出舌头，轻轻地咬着，用嘴唇吮吸手掌，他知道nino用这双手抚摸智。  
和智食指交叉，爱抚脖颈，撸动性器，还有粗暴绵长的指交。润低下头，把疲软的性器塞进嘴里，轻轻地吮吸，那里有点诡异的苦味，还有热带水果润滑剂过分呛人的甜香。  
nino揉着他的头发，尖声笑起来，也硬了，微微晃动腰胯，发出意味不明的声音。  
“你是真的喜欢他。”  
他记得nino这么说他，而他只一门心思地妄想着由他来爱抚哥哥温暖甜美的肉体，青草味道的香水，还有柔软咸湿的皮肤。于是他和nino有了肉体关系。nino总是会在和哥哥做过之后来找他，他们心照不宣。nino的头发和身体都带着性爱的味道，懒懒地躺在床上半睡半醒。nino很少有看起来精力特别旺盛的时候，也许是因为他工作辛苦，或者是天生如此，不过润更倾向于他把精力充沛的一面留给了哥哥。  
他其实隐约期待哥哥发现他们的关系，这样哥哥就顺理成章地和nino一刀两断，只可惜那样的话哥哥大概也会厌恶他。  
nino捧着他的脸，和他额头抵在一起，其实比起阿智，现在他觉得nino在不和他作爱的时候更像个细心的哥哥。nino说他本来是双生子的一个，但是母亲生产的时候，另外一个孩子不知道为什么，没有按时爬出来，等医生选择剖腹产的时候，他的弟弟就已经死掉了。母亲因为那次生产不能再生育，于是他变成了独子。  
“他们在我长大一点之后才告诉我这件事。”nino这么说，“我小时候总是觉得我应该有个弟弟或者妹妹的，妈妈说我总是试图骗比我小的孩子到家里来，但是那时候我也是小孩子，大家只觉得可爱。”然后他笑起来，“我觉得我遇到你是命中注定的事情。”  
在他生日过后的第三天，nino给他打电话，叫他找时间到自己的公寓来。  
“下午两点。”他说，“不来的话生日礼物就不给你了。”  
他那时候确实没什么事情，不知道nino说得礼物是什么，之前他过生日的时候，母亲在意大利参加展览，把他的生日忘得一干二净，大概是助理给他订了蛋糕送到家里。哥哥倒是找了时间回来，给他买了睡衣做礼物。他抱住智，却不敢亲吻智的嘴唇，只是借着撒娇和酒意，使劲地亲了哥哥的脸颊。他心跳得很快，几乎要哭出来，但是第二天又冷淡下来，他知道他这样喜欢哥哥只会被当成是病态行为。  
他去nino公寓赴约的时候，是不会想到他竟然能拿到那样一份生日礼物的。  
nino来开门的时候轻轻地按上了润的嘴唇，“嘘。”  
而润没来由地心跳加速，慌乱和兴奋难以区分，他深呼吸着，跟着nino走进卧室里面。  
哥哥。  
智被绑着，脸上贴着胶带，几乎整个下巴都被封住。他的手被绑在身后，唯一可以活动的只有两条腿，近乎全裸的智在床上发抖，看到他进来的瞬间就开始叫起来，喉咙里面的尖叫被封住，发出闷闷的声音。  
润慢慢地吞了一次口水，他感觉自己的喉咙很干，几乎说不出话来。  
智剧烈地挣扎，在床上扭动，踢动双腿，然后从床上跳下去，逃跑。  
nino抱住他，他双手被绑着，不太好掌握平衡，然后是恐慌，他抬起眼睛来看润，那张脸被黑色的胶带贴住一半，让他的眼睛显得更突出，上翘的眼角竟然显得很妖艳。他像是求救一样，眼睛里面慢慢的都是泪水。  
但是润几乎动不了，甚至没办法动一动自己的手指。他看着nino把哥哥重新扔上床垫。智开始对nino发火，身体紧绷，恶狠狠地抬起腿来踢nino。他看着哥哥深灰色内裤包裹着的屁股，圆鼓鼓，下面湿了一小块，他想大概nino给他润滑过了。然后他慢慢走过去，把手按在哥哥的膝盖上。  
智不再挣扎，脸上甚至有点看到希望的模样，大概以为是自己“得救了”但是nino尖声笑起来，于是阿智开始哭。  
润在摸上他哥哥柔软的脸颊和腰身的时候，感觉自己脊柱里面的液体都沸腾了，他挤进智打开的双腿之间，轻轻压下去，拨开智的前发，轻轻地亲吻他。哥哥发出呜呜的哭声，被他压在身下，姿势别扭，哭得皮肤发烫。nino绕到另外一边，按住了智的上半身，随即示意他继续。  
其实这时候润反倒是有点不知所措，他的手掌下面是哥哥瘦削的肋骨，小小的乳头对着他的手指翘起来，他用手指夹住两边深粉色的小东西，小心地揉弄，又用粗糙的手掌大力地抚摸。因为嘴被封着，智哭得喘不过来气，于是nino把他脸上的胶带撕下来，扯得那张软软的脸一片红肿。  
“润，住手，不要这样，不可以。”智断断续续地哀求，两条腿在他腰侧曲起来，几乎像是在邀请。柔软的臀部和性器挤压在他身下，nino按着智的肩颈，固定着他。于是润低下头把哥哥的内裤扯下来，与其说他对哥哥的哀求不为所动，不如说他反而被那种软弱无助的声音弄的血脉喷张。  
他轻轻地哼了一声。nino把脸凑上来，轻轻地蹭着润的脸。“开心吗？”他伸手到下面抓住智的膝盖，往上拉，慢慢地下压，让智把润滑过的下体完全打开。  
“我恨你。”阿智狠狠地吼出来，这句话是对nino说的，但是后者不为所动，腾出一只手，按住他的脸，让他说不出整句来。然后润就在智打开的双腿之间脱掉上衣，解开裤子，腰带叮叮当当的声音在柔软的大腿之间响起，阿智不停地发抖，断断续续地哀求，甚至发出抽泣的声音。  
润把性器掏出来，缓缓进入哥哥身体的时候，智发出被噎住的声音。  
润进入他的时候就腰软了，整个下半身都僵硬着，却又像是要融化消失。nino也不再按着他，往回退了一点，靠在床头上，折起一边的腿，然后慢慢地撸动他已经硬起来的性器。润弯下腰，那样抱住了双手被绑在后面的智，随手扯过来一件上衣，给哥哥擦掉脸上的泪痕和口水。润愈发地用力起来，紧紧地抱着阿智，用力地深入。智被搞得很疼，润的技术不算很好，阿智只是低声呻吟，断断续续地发出可怜的叫声。  
“润——润——呃，不。”  
但是nino忽然慢悠悠地扑上来，按住智的嘴，  
“乖一点，你不是很喜欢这样吗？”  
“为什么？”  
智还没说完就被润忽然拉开距离，整个人翻过去，肚子朝下，被绑在身后的双手露出来，润抓住智被绑在一起的手，重新进入他。而nino躺在床上，几乎和智的脸贴在一起，粘了前液的手指直接摸上了阿智的脸，咸味的拇指摩擦柔软的嘴唇。  
“因为我想要你们幸福。”  
他的声音很温柔，随即便支起身体，换了一副模样，抓住了智的头发，把自己的性器戳在智的脸上。智又开始哭，圆圆的脸皱成一团。润低声呻吟，竟然有点像奶声奶气的小狗，他应该是快到了，他每次高潮之前都这样，像小狗一样，喜欢把一切能抓在手里的东西抓紧，润的手指深深地陷在智的胯骨周围，瘦削的骨骼几乎要被他捏碎。而nino这时候也忍不住加快了手上的速度，智的眼泪不停地流下来，甚至砸在他的手上。  
nino休息了一会儿，爬起来去亲吻润的嘴唇，他尝起来像他哥哥一样好，唇齿干净，有年轻男孩特有的清新味道。  
智喘着气，有点恍惚，他们放开他的双手，让他躺好。nino过来轻轻地摸了摸智的头发，像是抚摸一只小猫，然后把卧室留给另外两个人独处。  
润抱着他的哥哥，把脸埋进智的颈窝里面，是的，哥哥闻起来确实像nino说得一样，是青草味的，他现在闻起来大概也是差不多的味道了。他轻轻拍着智的肩膀，哄着他睡觉。


	2. 无妄之灾（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【和上一篇哥哥恋人的背景一样】  
> 于是过了很多年，J已经被N养成了一样扭曲的可爱弟弟。  
> 磁石，无差/互攻，大量磁石注意！！非常非常多的磁石。  
> 最后是四匹。说好的弟控都不见了。

阿智和翔隶属同一个出版社，负责联系他们项目的编辑正好是同一个人。翔一直在大学里面做经济讲师，同时也是几家公司的顾问，出版社的人大概是想借他经常在新闻节目里的名气稍微炒作一下，却又想借着封面画手的名气多骗些读者来买书，就找了同一个出版社画绘本的先生来设计封面的图案。  
阿智对他的书不太上心的样子，在双方都没话说的时候托着下巴往咖啡厅的窗外看。编辑给他点了黑咖啡，而翔面前是杏仁味的焦糖咖啡。翔有点尴尬，远远地望过去，阿智的笔记上花满了蔓延出来的插图，有点夸张变形的人物，还有咖啡杯，流出黑色的液体，其中张巨大的人脸大概就是翔自己的脸。  
于是翔自顾自地认为，艺术家多少都和常人不大一样，而天才插画家性格古怪神经质一点自然也不是什么怪事。  
翔仔细想了想，他好像没怎么遇到过这样可爱的画师，圆脸，穿带波点的袜子，卷起的牛仔裤下面露出一小节颜色鲜艳的波点，很可爱，凸出的脚踝关节又意外很性感。不过与其说他没怎么遇到过特别可爱的艺术家，不如说是他成长的环境让他根本没机会遇到这种离经叛道的人，他认识画古典油画的教授，也认识拉小提琴的邻居姐姐，但是阿智这样靠插画为生的他还是第一次接触。  
每次阿智开口说话的时候他都忍不住屏住呼吸盯着看，他看见那双过于水润的嘴唇，微微地移动张合，恍惚失神。  
于是他开始找借口和智见面。一开始的借口都足够愚蠢，他跟编辑说，他对封面不满意，一定要和绘师面谈。  
智爽约了几次，最后被编辑拉来，和另外几个作家一起参加了一个小型自助餐会，翔找到他，找了借口搭话，说起近来的母亲节，又提到了自己的父亲。智慢悠悠地说，“翔君大概和母亲是同一个世界的人。”  
翔那时候才知道智的母亲是有名的设计师，手下有一个工作室，还发行杂志，她设计了新站台内部的雕塑，早年还有一款皮包专门被天皇看中，做了赠送外交官的礼物。但是智的母亲用艺名，而阿智和弟弟分别随父母家的姓，外人很少知道他们之间的关系。  
他们聊了几句之后，碰了杯子，  
“敬凶巴巴的母亲。”  
翔绞尽脑汁哄智开心，说那些插画，又开始讲自己看中的一家甜品店。他的编辑一直说智虽然长得像只年纪大又可爱的猫咪，但是性格古怪，有点孤傲，只要不开心就会甩手走人，又因为他家人在文艺界有些实力，自己又是个难得一见的天才，大家都尽量顺着他的意。  
“他大概是不用工作的。”翔的编辑这么说，“这样的天才，凭家里的遗产就能过得很好，画画大概只是他的兴趣。”  
这话大概说对了一半，翔试着约智一起出去，借口说朋友开的新店打算要一幅画做装饰，让阿智一起去试吃店里的甜品，看看有没有兴趣接这份工作。  
“如果你愿意接下这个工作的话，报酬应该很很丰厚。”  
他胡乱找了借口，也来不及想之后怎么把这个谎话圆回来，没想到智同意了，他说如果他以后可以免费来吃蛋糕卷的话就可以。  
可能是朋友新鲜的甜品和高级红茶让智心情大好，他把自己的随身画册给翔翻看，又叫店主过来看有什么喜欢的主题想要加进去。翔的朋友现在虽然开了店，之前也是搞艺术的人，私下里和翔说，阿智的风格很好看，但是彩色的和黑白红的插画表达的情绪完全不一样，那些暗色的绘画看起来相当神经质而且绝望。  
翔那时候被火热的单恋冲昏了头脑，把朋友的警告当成了对画家的恭维，装在贴身背包里的绘本带着点温吞吞的体温，还有浅淡的植物味道，翔忍不住笑起来，之后兴冲冲地跟上去，如果智让他跪下去的话，他大概也会毫不犹豫地照做。  
可惜，在他表明心意的时候，智拒绝了他。尽管他以为这段时间智对他是有好感的。  
“不…翔君那么好的人，我——”  
“你不喜欢我吧？不用说那些了，我知道智对我这样的人没什么兴趣，可是我没办法不喜欢你。”  
“不——”  
他们在停车场电梯前面还没说完话，有辆深蓝色的跑车就猛地冲过来，在他们不远的地方刹车，然后毫无廉耻地鸣笛。翔刚要发作，阿智就向他道歉了，  
“对不起，这是…”  
“男朋友？”  
“……是我弟弟，他性格有点……”  
阿智话没说完就急匆匆地走了，上了车之后，智的弟弟显然还恶狠狠地用远光灯闪了他几秒才呼啸而去，真是个没礼貌又嚣张的小孩，那股深深的敌意让翔觉得很难受。  
“我哥哥是有男朋友的。”  
第二天翔在停车场被润拦住，戴着墨镜的高个子的男人，深色的衬衫外面别着显眼闪亮的领针，这个弟弟和哥哥没什么相似的地方，翔盯着润戴了戒指的手，然后想到那双手和阿智的很像。  
然后润继续说下去，甚至颇为吓人地贴近他，  
“别打我哥哥的主意。”  
他停顿一下，笑起来，  
“有男友而已，他又没有结婚，更何况这话轮不到你来和我说吧。”  
他没那么幼稚，忍住狠狠地教训一番这个不懂事的弟弟的欲望，从亮闪闪的润身边绕过去，往自己的停车位走，他好歹也是学校里的老师，这样家境优越却跋扈的小孩他见得太多了，以为什么都是自己的，其实什么都控制不住。  
他那时候不知道这只是开始。  
他在停车场频繁地看见润，坐在驾驶位上面无表情地等着，或者只是靠在车旁边，智乖乖地跑过去，轻快得像只小猫，飞快地和他说再见，然后坐进弟弟的跑车里面。翔也是家里的长子，无论在什么时候他都不会这么宠着自己的弟弟妹妹，更何况弟弟年纪已经这么大了，吃醋也要有个限度，更何况这么看来润倒更像个控制欲爆炸的病态男友，开着车故意从翔身边危险地掠过。  
于是他去问了智男友的事情。  
智说他确实有个男友，外科医生，工作很辛苦，平时联系得愈发少了，只是还没分手。翔暗暗地笑起来，有那样一个性格暴躁又病态的弟弟，无论是什么样子的关系都没办法维系下去。  
翔其实是认识润的，不过不是会互相往来的认识，他辗转知道润和他母亲的工作室，年轻的润虽然没什么特别著名的艺术才能，却在时尚方面有点修养，做过模特，后来开始做自己的珠宝品牌，从小众设计渐渐扩展业务，经营得很好，翔有个在做教授的熟人，为了吸引学生的注意，把这个品牌当成课堂案例来介绍。  
但是他不知道润会把手伸进他哥哥的衣服里面。  
智坐在凳子上，面无表情，攥着黑色的蘸水笔，在画纸上用力地涂抹，润似乎在贴着他的耳朵说话，然后亲吻耳廓，摸了一会儿之后把手抽出来，又抓了抓智的头发。这大概是润专门表演给翔看的。  
翔几乎呼吸停滞，坐在画室里面的智看起来并不那么乐意被摸来摸去，却不反抗。只是对着面前的画纸发泄。他在门口站了一会儿，转身离开，等他再次回来的时候，那两个人已经不在了，只留下来智没画完的图。他仔细地看了看那上面大片的黑色，圆形的褶皱是眼泪干涸的痕迹。  
所以翔终于采取了进攻的态度，抓住智，拉着他去了安静的天台，  
“我可以保护你。”他轻轻攥着智的手，没有一点要僭越的意思，只要想到那个行事诡异的弟弟，翔就感觉自己的心脏都皱巴巴地缩成一团。但是智拒绝了，脸上是一片诡异的麻木。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”画家收回自己的手，“我有男朋友，不能和你在一起。”  
他这么说完之后就走了。  
像是欲盖弥彰一样，智甚至把他的情人叫来自己身边，那个年轻的外科医生在大楼外面靠着栏杆抽烟，智在栏杆下面，踮起脚尖亲吻医生的猫唇。  
相比之下，翔觉得这个男人比润要正常很多，至少懂得伪装。他们甚至交换了名片，二宫看起来有点阴沉，说话倒是不让人觉得无聊，亲切又不至于粗俗。于是翔觉得智还是喜欢这个“男友”的。  
“我也好久没见他了。”nino微微拉长声音，“也不知道是我太忙，还是他太忙，连约会都没有了。”nino这么说的时候，深深地看着翔的眼睛，就好像能看出翔对阿智的心思一样。  
这样来来回回几次之后，他们便懒得伪装，甚至不再寒暄。nino在酒吧里只喝水和乌龙茶，为了随时回医院解决突发状况。  
“我觉得我把润宠坏了。”nino慢慢地说，他不喝酒，却把切片的柠檬咬在牙齿间吮吸，“宠坏了的孩子都会越来越自私，好像把别人分给他的东西据为己有是什么顺理成章的事情。”  
nino抱怨着，却把手伸向翔放在吧台上的手，他的手因为冰水很冷，同时飘过来的还有他身上青草的味道，和唇齿间的柠檬味。然后他们悄悄地接吻了，nino软乎乎地挤进翔的私人空间，用手指玩他的嘴唇，  
“得不到智的话我也不算特别差的替补吧？”  
翔大概是着了魔，不知道为什么那么轻易就带着nino回了自己家。  
“你是好孩子吗？”nino故意压低声音，显得有点松软的臀部坐在他脸上，同时猫着腰，像是在手术台上一样扒开翔的腿，把外科医生的手指伸进烫人的体腔里面，“你会好好分享礼物吧？”  
翔忍不住绷紧腿，然后对着贴上来的酥软肌肤蠕动嘴唇，医生的手指像是有魔力一样，温柔地摸索，却让他爽得流口水。  
“好淫荡，你知道阿智要我摸很久才会爽到，你后面在出水，前面也是，黏黏的。”  
他伸出舌头来舔压在他脸上的一切，nino晃着腰，长腿从他身侧跨过去，转而挤进他双腿之间，“如果是智的话，你得先让他用前面高潮一两次。他特别敏感，怎么弄都会喊疼，下手重了就硬不起来，后面特别紧，与其说每次搞都像开苞，不如说他像是没发育好的小孩。他前面射了之后身体就进入状态了，这时候他全身都是敏感点，乳头硬硬的…就像你的一样。”  
nino在他锁骨上留下一个深深的牙印，他下面一直感觉暖烘烘的，像是失禁一样，却又什么都没有。  
“真可怜，这么多年都没人让你爽过？”  
他并不满足，腰窝的酸软让他浑身都叫嚣着性爱，于是在nino钻进他怀里的时候，他抓着nino的膝盖分开，把刚刚外科医生教给他的那些全部还回去。  
nino在床上的声音和平时不太一样，声音低沉，语气特别懒散，用指尖玩翔脖子两侧的动脉，然后在张开腿被搞的时候使劲掐他圆鼓鼓的屁股，却只让后者更用力地摇着，耸动腰胯。  
“种马。”nino调笑，而翔轻轻咬他的下巴，不停地把脸埋进他肩膀里面，皱着鼻子使劲嗅他身上的味道，甚至发出点嗤嗤的声音，“你可不能这么搞阿智，他会疼得哭的。”  
他们没做太多次，大部分时间都凑在医院外面的酒吧里面消磨时间，nino和他在酒吧的卫生间搞过几次，nino喜欢把手伸进他的衬衫里面乱摸，胸前的纽扣被撑得摇摇欲坠，或者是故意隔着衬衫捏他的乳头。翔有的时候从nino背后进入的时候会把nino想成智，捏着他的腰，掐住他松散的屁股，他想着猫着腰跪在床上的画家。他想填满他，让他叫自己的名字，让他哭。


	3. 无妄之灾（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4P车的部分，这里是All智向。

nino把智带回来的时候，他躲在卧室里，门开了一半。他可以看到智，软乎乎的，和nino在一起像是小男孩打闹。不过被绑在手扶椅上的润就没那么方便了，nino给兄弟里面年轻的一个注射了一点药物，润垂着头，半梦半醒的样子，刘海遮住眼睛，看不清表情。  
“做任何事情都要考虑后果。”nino在接智回来之前摸着润的头发这么说，“太任性的话别人不会一直迁就你。”nino说得语重心长的样子，而翔一瞬间以为nino会动手杀了这个抢走他情人的男孩。只是垂着头，被胶带紧紧地绑在那张廉价的椅子上。  
翔站在门口，默默地看着外面，轻轻地按着木质的门板，智看上去有点苍白，又不是那种惨白的肤色，有点甜甜的奶油和蜂蜜的感觉。nino说润是不许他哥哥出门晒黑的，所以他霸占智的这段时间里面，智变白了不少，年龄也显得更小。  
nino领着阿智坐下来，然后和他闹了一会儿，阿智抬手去拽他的衣服。  
“弄坏了，”nino故意找茬，然后把那件毛衣外套脱下来，堆在智面前，“你说怎么办？嗯？做坏事还这么凶啊？”  
翔这时候就看不清他们的动作了，nino把扑倒在沙发上，轻轻地摸他。像是按着一只猫，抚摸暖烘烘毛茸茸的身体。他们过了一会儿才站起来，画家看起来有点脚步虚浮的样子，nino从后面搂着他，又是在胡闹的样子。而翔忍不住后退，他心跳得特别快，在他们进入房间的时候甚至忘记了被绑在椅子上的润。  
智被推进来的时候整个人甚至跳起来，  
“翔…”  
他狠狠地拍了nino缠在他胸前和腰腹的手，向后缩了缩。翔穿了紧身的黑色T恤，肌肉紧绷地伸出手，用食指的侧面碰了碰智的头发，智吓得呆住了，却被nino一把推进了翔怀里。  
阿智侧过头去，nino抓着他的脖子，把他送进翔嘴里，  
“润，润！nino你干什么！”  
智被他们两个抓在手里，挣扎着往他弟弟身上扑，“我很喜欢他们这样，虽然不情愿，果然还是血亲呢…”nino看了翔一眼，茶色的眼睛里满是古怪的兴奋，而翔抱着智，真的抓在手里之后，他就不那么愿意松开手了，智摸起来很暖和，骨骼锋利，隔着薄薄的皮肉可以摸得清清楚楚，智不停地拧着手臂，想从他怀里挣脱出去，黏黏糊糊地喊着弟弟的名字，几乎要哭出来的声音像是小猫叫一样，而他不受控制地硬起来，性器紧紧地贴着阿智的臀部，他这样抓着智，甚至被智带着往前蹭了一点距离。  
nino坐过去抬起润的脸，拨开年轻男人的前发，“他没事，只是不能动，过一会儿就会活蹦乱跳了，但是坏孩子要受到惩罚。”他松开手，润的眼睛动了动，往他这边看，却还做不出任何表情。  
智安静了一会儿，终于把注意力重新放在翔身上，“为什么…？”  
nino揪着智的头发，对着他的耳朵说话，“你在问谁呢？我允许你质疑我了吗，嗯？”  
翔几乎被nino的声音弄的发抖，nino和他在一起的时候声音永远都懒洋洋的，从来不会这么阴沉，也不会用这种语气说话，而智似乎真的害怕这个，立刻乖乖地不再挣扎，nino用双手捧着智的脸，粗鲁地亲吻了一下，然后又松开手。示意翔把他按在床上。  
他们在床上铺了珊瑚绒的毯子，nino熟练地抓着智的衣服下摆，把阿智剥干净，再一次吻上去。翔看着他们，阿智在他面前显得很紧张，紧紧地并拢着双腿，而nino很粗暴地用手拍打智大腿的侧面，那点软乎乎的脂肪全都集中在软绵绵的性器下面，屁股上那点软肉也颤巍巍地随着暴力抖着，像只有点过硬的布丁。翔才发现nino叫智张开腿不是为了他，而是为了被绑在对面的润看得更清楚。nino终于对着他勾了勾手指，于是翔爬上床，  
“智…”他喃喃地说，“抱歉，我没办法…”他伏下身体吻了吻智的嘴唇，颜色粉嫩，似乎总是湿润的嘴唇，对他来说那已经是某种性器了，他压上去的时候，智抬起手抵着他的胸口，两条腿还张开着，他闻到智身上那股植物的香味，香水，或者身上的味道本就如此。他尽量温柔地摸着智，凸出的肋骨在他手下起伏，光滑的皮肤因为羞赧泛起潮湿，智明显地挣扎了一下，身体抖了抖，nino拿着一个看起来并不大的玩具过来，把润滑剂挤出来，在智张开的双腿之间涂抹开。智的呼吸颤抖着，嘴唇张开，甚至没办法咬紧牙齿，只能让他把舌头顶进去。  
他忽然想到，阿智这样不问也不过分挣扎，大概是已经习惯了和各种各样的人一起上床，所以才瘫倒在只拉过手的翔身下，打开着双腿，让自己的男友用玩具给弟弟展示腿间淫乱的模样。  
翔抬起脸来，侧着身体用手指轻轻地抚摸智的头发，他听见玩具震动的嗡嗡声，nino把那个细细的硅胶玩具窝在手里，和智的性器攥在一起。智开始叫，真正意义上地被逼出嗯嗯的声音，使劲地把腰胯上下晃动，整张床垫都被智扭得晃起来。他着迷地看着智把手臂举在胸前，微微握着拳，又伸到下面去推nino的手。智的肩膀很好看，锁骨一路延伸，在肩膀上突出。胸口和下陷的小腹都因为汗水湿漉漉的。  
于是他趁着这个时候勾着手指轻轻地挖着小小的瘫软的乳头，而nino这时候拉住他的手，一起裹住震动的玩具和智的性器，饱胀又细腻的触感，湿润而且色情，然后智在他们手里高潮，哭叫抽搐着，在高潮结束之后奋力地逃离。和nino说得一样，他高潮之后特别敏感，震动的玩具变成了甜蜜的刑具，只是贴上大腿内侧都能让智尖叫着逃跑。nino把他沾满精液的手伸到翔面前，像是理所当然的一样，他一只手还拿着那根震动着的玩具，在智身上乱戳，而翔舔上去，吮吸nino的手指，另外一只手又伸到下面去摸智还没完全放松下来的囊带，像天鹅绒或者是玫瑰花瓣一样的质感。  
在他嘴里全部都是智的味道的时候，nino忽然抓住智的脚踝，把蜷缩成一团的智硬生生地拖回来，敏感的肉体在毯子上的摩擦也让智叫起来，挺立的乳头在珊瑚绒上摩擦，可怜又性感。  
翔回头的时候，发现润已经完全醒了，狠狠地瞪着他们，而智捂住嘴，脸几乎皱在一起。他从后面抱着智，坐在床边上，嘴唇紧紧贴着他的插画师的耳后，“智…”他不停地叫他的名字，然后对着被绑在椅子上的润拉开智的腿，攥着两个精致的膝盖，nino还拿着同一个玩具，在阿智的双腿之间戳弄。  
“润看了很多次了，不觉得这是什么新鲜场面了吧？”nino这么说着的时候忽然收走了那只玩具，转而用手抓住翔的已经硬起来的性器，然后就着那个姿势把那根已经硬起来的东西从裤子里面放出来。流着前液的头部抵在智缩在一起的后穴上。  
智开始叫，因为他知道nino要干什么。  
“润喜欢这么直接插进去吧？也没有特别疼吧。”  
翔被nino捏得几乎抱不住怀里的智，而后者哭得身体发烫，却让他忍不住动起来，滚烫的入口压在他阴茎上最敏感的部位之一，而他们的欲望全部攥在nino一个人手里。  
“不…不——”  
然后nino松了手，翔却不敢让阿智完全坐下去，害怕会伤到他，现在大概只进去一点，阿智却叫得像是受了伤。  
“没事的。”nino这时候忽然又打开那支玩具，对着他们身体之间连接的部分捅过去，突如其来的震动让翔手臂一软，智整个靠着体重坐下来。智没了声音，在他怀里因为疼痛僵硬着身体。  
“我说了，没事的。”nino做出了冷冰冰的诊断，“既然可以被弟弟弄疼，别人也可以吧？”  
nino不再管他们，转而去检查绑在椅子上的润。而他抱着智，下腹涌起一股甜蜜的酸软，只因为紧密的连接就要射出来一样。智抬起手来往后伸，去摸他的头，于是翔会意地开始细细地抚摸阿智紧绷的身体，挤压臀部，来回爱抚奶油色的大腿和韧带，他试着动了动，又伸手轻轻裹住了智的性器。后者不再挣扎，反而按住他的腿，配合地支起腰来，方便他活动。  
翔忽然意识到，这是一场不那么暴力的强奸，他是施暴者之一，而智是个过于称职的受害者，不会反抗，却也不过分顺从，奶油一样的甜美肉体被肆意摆弄，他们那样使用他，挥霍无度。  
“对不起。”他用下巴蹭着阿智的颈窝，“对不起，我的插画师。”  
他嘴上说着道歉的话，却没办法停止作恶，智被他弄得哀叫，软软地吐着气，他看不见阿智的脸，但是他抬起眼睛来，发现润已经完全清醒了，被nino捏着脸，抚摸着胸口和肩膀，如果眼神可以杀人，他现在大概已经死了。  
他想他之前是不敢想这种事情的，但是他现在沐浴在润恶意的目光里面，竟然产生了奇怪的快感，他几乎像是炫耀一样地把手臂紧紧地缠住了智，狠狠地挺动，交媾和亲吻都发出特别下流的声音。  
nino小声地笑着，甚至伸出舌头来舔润的耳朵。  
“得到教训了吗？”  
他再一次从智的肩膀抬起脸的时候看见润在流泪，然后他就借着这个时机射出来。他深深地埋在智的身体里面温暖紧致的内部像是天堂。润的眼睛也很漂亮，睫毛很长，大概就是漫画里面漂亮男孩子的模样。nino走过来强硬地把阿智从他怀里挖出来，阴茎拔出来的时候，他们两个都叫出声来。  
“总是这样，插进去不愿意，拔出来又不舒服，怎么总是这么麻烦？”  
智看起来软乎乎的，蹒跚的样子像是受了伤，nino拖着智，像是兽医捏着一只需要接受检查的动物，把暖烘烘的赤裸身体安置在润身上。智看起来特别不情愿，可怜兮兮地跪在他弟弟双腿之间，他是房间里面唯一一个完全赤裸身体的人，大概多少会觉得羞耻，或者算是完全意义上的无助。  
翔记起来自己说过想要好好保护阿智。他现在只觉得讽刺，大概智也觉得他伪善，可是智回头看他的时候还是露出点软绵绵的祈求，还有小心翼翼讨好的神情。nino和智一起爬上润被绑着的那张宽大的手扶椅上，那张实木椅子发出了一阵痛苦的嘎吱声，而nino粗暴地把智夹在自己和润中间，狠狠地上了他。智在nino手里面的时候似乎是最容易动情的，提高的声音里面灌满欲望，翔看着他们挤在一起，病态又意外契合。  
智在做过第二次之后就没有哭的精力了，nino抽出来的时候他很发出很尖锐的声音，紧紧地抱着润的脖子。nino休息了一会儿，把手指插进智粉红色的体腔里面，智舒服地叫出来。  
润一直被扔在那里，脸色不好，nino时不时去看他一眼，也不过分关注，只是把翔和智一起推到他身上，智坐在他弟弟身上，手里捧着男友们的性器，像是抓着两只毛茸茸的小动物一样小心翼翼。nino戳阿智的脸，捏他柔软的耳垂，或者因为对他的动作不满用手拍他瘦瘦的后背。他讨好地抬起眼睛看着他们的脸，急切地用手抚弄他们。翔把手指插进阿智的头发里面，他那样努力地讨好他，精疲力竭。  
翔感觉很奇妙，阿智做这种事情只是因为他站在了施暴者的一边，如果他好好追求智的话，会得到这样的结局吗？他不打算考虑这个问题，显然润没得到什么特别美好的结局。智低下头去舔他，两只手都占得满满的，几乎顾不过来，抬起脸盯着手里的两根性器不知道应该先吸哪根。这大概是最叫人着迷的场景了。  
润最后被他们解下来，放在床上，智匆匆忙忙地洗干净，顾不上困意，也顾不上nino不停摸他的手，胡乱地把润的上半身抱在自己怀里，摸他弟弟的额头，然后喂润喝水。  
翔坐在酒店的窗户旁边，不知道之后应该怎么面对他的插画师。


End file.
